1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to gown-like garments designed for persons occupying wheelchairs. More particularly this invention relates to a garment which may be selectively modified when the wearer desires to sit in the wheelchair by allowing a rear panel to be moved out of the way to prevent uncomfortable bunching under the person, and by allowing opening, tightening and storage of the sleeve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior robes and gowns for convalescents have been directed toward a myriad of safety and comfort concerns. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,101 there is described a gown designed to function with a restraining device. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,186 there is shown a gown with closable slits extending from the collar down the sleeves to facilitate intravenous apparatus. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,985 there is shwon a poncho-type garment having a narrowed back portion to conform to the chair. U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,863 shows a back panel with overlapping inner and outer panels. Finally, in the U.S. Pat. No. 459,106 there is depicted a gown for an invalid which has a removable rear panel for cleaning purposes. None of these prior designs improve the comfort of the wheelchair patient by allowing selective adjustment of the garment to move and secure the back panel. Moreover, none of these references show such adjustment in conjunction with sleeve convenience features.